


Последняя страница

by whisky_soda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Magical Realism, mystics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды на пороге Шерлока Холмса появляется клиент. Мертвый клиент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя страница

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat 2014  
> Спецквест. Задание: фантастический расизм (http://posmotre.li/Фантастический_расизм)
> 
> Примечания:  
> Джон Боткин Адамс - английский врач (Истборн, 1956 год), арестованный за убийства пациентов. (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Адамс,_Джон_Бодкин)  
> Джонатан Кэрролл. Страна смеха (ссылка на livelib: http://www.livelib.ru/book/1000457296)  
> Портлендское сражение (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Портлендское_сражение)  
> Акколада (картина: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Акколада_(картина))

Мистер Гарринг просвечивал.

Будь он живым, он бы ерзал на стуле или мялся с ноги на ногу, возможно, опасаясь ступить через порог. У него бы потели ладони и сердце лихорадочно стучало в груди. Возможно, он бы часто облизывал губы. Он ведь собирался признать страшную вещь. В общем, он нервничал. И был мертв. Поэтому мистер Гарринг просвечивал, воздушным шариком, словно набитым сахарной ватой, покачивался из стороны в сторону над стулом. Его края расплывались. И всякий живой, кто посмотрел бы на него, подумал, что мистер Гарринг похож на эффект замедленной съемки и нет никакого мистера Гарринга — есть мелкие хлопья (например, искусственного снега), застывшие подброшенными в воздух. Будь этот всякий, кто кинул взгляд — и тут же отвел, — чуть более ответственным и законопослушным (то есть взрослым), он, вероятней всего, задумался над точностью юридического определения. Что есть такое привидение? Отпечаток, копия или негатив? Если бы этот случайный прохожий принадлежал к левому движению или радикалам, он бы протер глаза, заявив, что это только иллюзия или (в случае не очень хорошего образования) оставшееся скопление трупных газов, что задержались на бренной и перенаселенной Земле (ведь это могут быть почвенные испарения, вызывающие галлюцинации, — мнение, изжившее себя еще в прошлом веке). Каждый подумал бы что-то свое. При встрече с привидениями не бывает иначе.

Но ни Джон, ни Шерлок о таком не думали. Это утро субботы они встретили тихо. Где-то около полуночи, сразу после того как маленькая стрелка на часах щелкнула и окончательно замерла на своем месте, к Шерлоку Холмсу подкралась скука. В тот момент детектив застыл на диване, вжавшись в спинку, потом глубоко выдохнул и прислушался к городскому гулу. В квартире, где все было известно, стояла отвратительная тишина. Джон вернулся домой несколько позже: он задержался в больнице, потом посидел в пабе, проводил Лауру до ее квартиры, где получил легкий щелчок по носу и многообещающую улыбку вместо ужина. Джон вернулся, когда единственные часы в гостиной сломались полностью: стрелки застыли — пять минут до полуночи. Шерлок спал. И Джон, укрыв его пледом, улыбаясь хорошему вечеру и бумажному самолетику от пятилетнего Алана (его пациента) на рабочем столе, поднялся к себе в спальню и тоже уснул. Эта ночь прошла хорошо, без кошмаров. Но не поэтому они не думали о мистере Гарринге. У Джона утром было отличное настроение, и он спросонья умудрился приготовить всем чай, ногой придерживая умирающего от любопытства и стучащего лапами по полу Глэдстоуна. И поэтому Шерлок даже не потрудился встать с дивана при виде столь необычного клиента. Однажды они гонялись по Лондону за привидением Джека Потрошителя. Стоит ли потом удивляться?

Миссис Хадсон, собравшаяся на прогулку в парк, подумала только: мистер Гарринг пришел вовремя. Она была рада выйти из дома без размышлений и беспокойства, в какие дебри заведет Шерлока скука. Стоящего дела не было уже пятый день, и следующий квадрат в календаре по такому случаю мог вполне быть окрашен в тревожный черный. Иногда она представляла Бейкер в руинах, а потом, обнаруживая всего лишь сгоревшие занавески, тепло улыбалась. Но таким мыслям в солнечный день просто не могло быть места. Тем более на одной из аллей неделю назад появился Арчибальд Страут, вольный художник (пятьдесят семь, разведен, отличное здоровье, собственная книжная лавка и хобби), так трепетно целующий руки миссис Хадсон, рассказывающий о немецких романтиках так, как будто б вчера сидел с каждым из них в пабе. Сегодня они должны были идти в театр. Поэтому Марта Хадсон, самая счастливая женщина на Бейкер-стрит, радостно встретила клиента, разбудила мальчиков и, послав воздушный поцелуй, напевая: «В жизни лучше нет поры нежели весна. Людям щедрые дары раздает она…», — в новом фиолетовом платье с кокетливым кружевом на рукавах выпорхнула из дома.

Глэдстоун, который был очень умным бульдогом, тоже ничего не думал о природе мистера Гарринга. Он скулил на кухне перед закрытыми дверьми, царапал пол лапами и временами от усталости приваливался боком к косяку. Потом подползал к миске с водой и вновь принимался за старое. Он очень хотел поймать мистера Гарринга и попробовать его на вкус. С Джеком Потрошителем этого не получилось.

В общем, мистер Гарринг нервничал. По старой привычке — беда всех привидений — он попробовал сделать глубокий вдох (его грудная клетка раздулась), но безуспешно. Шерлок приподнял бровь, ожидая истории. Он окинул взглядом притащенный следом за клиентом аквариум, набитый камнями, мхом и водорослями, сделал выводы и сложил ладони в привычном жесте. Джон на секунду задумался, почему за столько лет никто даже не пытался создать хоть какую-нибудь организацию социальной помощи по реабилитации для умерших. Ответ напрашивался сам собой: вряд ли такой энтузиазм получил бы значимую государственную или частную поддержку. В двадцать первом веке смерть по-прежнему оставалась загадкой и страхом. А привидения не торопились излагать, каково там, в шаге после жизни. На том и стояли.

— Я умер, — внезапно начал мистер Гарринг. Он встрепенулся, покачнувшись чуть сильнее и замер. Вот он и произнес самое страшное признание в своей жизни.

— Я умер, — бодрее повторил он. — Нет, я не пришел расследовать свою смерть. Это в прошлом. 

Мистер Гарринг замолчал. Он вытянулся и прилепился к стулу, хватаясь за сиденье обеими руками. И Джон, склонив голову на бок, задумался, как же при жизни мог выглядеть мистер Гарринг.

— Немного больше пяти футов, редкие русые волосы, лысая макушка, крупный нос, но вместе с тем правильные черты лица. Предки были французами. Спортивное телосложение и отличное здоровье до момента знакомства с аквариумом. Руку сломали за несколько минут до смерти, — на одном дыхании выдал Шерлок, вдавливая босые ступни в диванную подушку. — И близорукость. При жизни, естественно.

— Великолепно, — просвистел мистер Гарринг, словно спущенная шина, и вновь завис в паре дюймов над стулом. 

Джон хмыкнул. Шерлок дернулся и сел. На его щеке остался отпечаток складок диванной подушки. Волосы примялись с одной стороны. Он недовольно посмотрел на Джона.

— Итак, ваше дело, — равнодушно произнес Шерлок. — Только именно ваше, — он махнул рукой в сторону клиента. — Без живых посредников. Опустим эти заморочки.

— Хорошо, — мистер Гарринг вновь занервничал. — От отца мне достался бизнес, маленькая бухгалтерская контора и два дома. — Он поднес ладонь ко рту, его туловище вновь раздулось, но ничего больше не произошло.

— С бизнесом мне не повезло. И с домом тоже, — мистер Гарринг вздохнул. — Со вторым. Он находится недалеко от Истборна, в деревне у Семи Сестер. Лакомое место, говорил мне отец, море туристов, добавлял он, стабильный доход, а если уж открыть небольшой паб, ресторан или гостиницу, — и вовсе, строил он планы, можно жить на широкую ногу до последнего вздоха. Только вот там надо открывать парк ужасов. Так я решил, когда первый раз приехал туда после смерти отца. Дело в том, что мой papa, — произнес мистер Гарринг на французский манер, — человеком был скрытным, что при жизни, что после смерти. Сослал меня в интернат, потом в университет, обеспечил работой, а дом этот никогда не показывал. А когда его придавил вылетевший со второго этажа рояль… Ох, без моей бабки это точно не обошлось. Та еще была ведьма. В общем, отец теперь живет вместе с роялем на какой-то свалке и в моменты тоски играет на нем джаз. Он любит джаз. И табак. А говорить отказывается.

Прервавшись, мистер Гарринг покачался из стороны в сторону, словно русская кукла. Он оглядел собеседников и с тоской (его лицо еще не потеряло четкость линий — верный признак недавней смерти) посмотрел на кружку горячего чая.

— Страшный этот дом, — безрадостно продолжил он. — Такой пустой. Я не провел в нем и суток. Сбежал, повесил замок ворота, бросил ключи мистеру Ойлу и предпочел забыть. И внезапно сейчас я узнаю, что там произошло убийство. И вот понимаете, какая канитель. Кто убил и кого убили, я не знаю. Спрашивал некоторых — тоже не в курсе. Все молчат. А полиция… не будет она разбираться, — он развел руками. — Очень легко списать убийство на нас. Когда мы даже ответить не в силах. А на пороге… — он махнул в сторону отложенной газеты. 

«Голоса с того света», — гласил подзаголовок одной из многих статей о предстоящем референдуме за права привидений.

— Не то что бы я внезапно стал таким законопослушным. Но… кажется, смерть меняет многое. — Мистер Гарринг стал меньше в объемах. — Ну то есть когда это касается лично. Вы понимаете. Мистер Холмс, я хочу, чтобы вы выяснили, кто жертва и кто убийца. Потому что…

— Уж лучше бы это был Джон Адамс, — перебил его потерявший терпение Шерлок и глубоко вздохнул.

— Не знаю, кто это, — замялся мистер Гарринг.

— И все же вы хотите выяснить. Это дело может развязать руки радикально настроенным против привидений, дать карт-бланш и загнать призраков поглубже в стены, — осторожно начал Джон.

— Да, да. Но если жертва была живым человеком и ее убил другой живой, или же они оба были призраками, то… — мистер Гарринг начал заикаться.

— Он не сказал главного, — внезапно раздался голос представителя: по закону, никакое привидение не могло обратиться за помощью любого характера без живого человека. Мистер Гарринг не был исключением. Хотя Джон поставил бы десятку на то, что идея принадлежала особе, назвавшейся Анной Вулф. Джон был уверен, что без нее мистер Гарринг присоединился бы к своему papa на свалке с роялем.

Анна сидела рядом со стулом, сложив руки на груди, в разных гольфах, красном и в черно-белую полоску, со ссадиной на щеке и синяком на коленке. Ей было не интересно прошлое мистера Гарринга, ей и так приходилось таскать за ним аквариум. Ей была не интересна и дедукция Шерлока. Прикусывая губу, она поглядывала в сторону кухни, откуда доносился жалобный скулеж. И Джон подумал, что дай волю Шерлоку, тот обязательно скажет, с каких лет Анна мечтала о собаке и страдала прочей человеческой сентиментальностью. И какая разница, что Анне от силы было лет одиннадцать.

— Вот поэтому тебя, Генри, и хлопнули, — безразлично продолжила она. — Никогда не говоришь самого главного. Мистер Холмс, дело в том, что родители не разрешают мне завести собаку, — она говорила очень серьезно и важно, выделяя каждую фразу, будто бы читала доклад. — Представляете, что они скажут, когда я заявлю, что завела личное привидение? Это круто, похвастаться перед ребятами можно. Но бесполезно, если родители против. Еще и вызовут экзорцистов каких-нибудь, — она закатила глаза. — А Генри никуда больше пойти не может. Жена Генри... — Анна нахмурилась и повернулась к мистеру Гаррингу. — И я говорила тебе, что ей ты нужен был для подписи в графе «отцовство».

Анна потянулась за своей чашкой чая, поднесла ее к самому носу, принюхалась, смешно поморщившись, и сделала глоток.

— Так вот, — продолжила она. — Эта ведьма, использовав вторую поправку, выставила Генри из дома. А его же утопили в аквариуме. Вот размазали бы по стене дома, тогда он мог бы заявить свои права на квартиру. А так... — Анна пожала плечами. — В общем, выход у него один: взять аквариум и пойти жить в тот дом. Он же наследник. А там убийство. Проще всего сказать, что именно Генри — убийца, и закатать его в банку. Во имя всеобщей справедливости, — Анна показала язык аквариуму. — А денег у нас нет, — она задрала подбородок, посмотрев на Джона. — Такие дела.

— Хм, — Шерлок поднес сложенные ладони к губами, — итак, у вас есть убийство, где неизвестен ни преступник, ни жертва. Есть пустой дом. Хорошо. У меня только один вопрос к вам, мистер Гарринг, — он сложил пальцы в замок и скучающе посмотрел в сторону окна. — Откуда камни в вашем аквариуме?

Еще одним вопросом, встававшим костью поперек горла у противников свободы и права голоса привидений, были неискоренимые человеческие привычки у призраков и непонятная привязанность к вещам. Все родственники умершего, если были расположены к нему, хором подтверждали, что вот да, любил кошек, читал газеты по утрам, что бы ни случилось, опустошал холодильник ночью, знал наизусть «Дживса и Вустера», пел арии в душе, фальшивил. Примерно лет десять привидение сохраняло остатки своего прижизненного облика. Оно могло расплываться, сжиматься, но потом… черты все равно проступали. Другое оставалось неизменным — вещи. По непонятным причинам призрак не мог расстаться с тем, что убило его, не мог уйти далеко. За кем-то после смерти таскали люстру (самоубийство), нож (драка в подворотне), кирпич (несчастный случай на стройке). Кого-то вышвыривали на свалку, как это было с роялем papa мистера Гарринга. И Джон слабо улыбнулся, подумав, что, возможно, papa был счастлив. Бабуля могла выбрать другой способ убийства. Если, конечно, мистер Гарринг сказал правду. Джон сделал глоток чая и отставил кружку. В его семье не было привидений. Уотсоны, если уж уходили, то навсегда. Шерлок же никогда не рассказывал о своей семье (если не считать брата, и Джон согласился бы не знать лично Майкрофта Холмса), и оставалось гадать, есть ли у них свой родовой склеп для привидений. И это было вторым вопросом. Не склеп Холмсов. Но вот почему одни уходили навсегда, истлевая в могилах, а другие бродили призраками, не давая покоя законодательной системе в мировом масштабе. Загадка.

***

Туман клубами расползся по земле, он обволакивал деревья, кусты, дорожные знаки — прятал их. Он был похож на непереваренную массу из привидений. Так внезапно подумал Джон. Что если бы кто-нибудь хорошенько смешал в миксере всех призраков в округе, а потом выбросил (например, как Шерлок — неудачный эксперимент), получилась бы как раз такая масса. Туман мягко струился по контуру машины, полностью лишая какого-нибудь обзора.

— После истборнского знака налево. — Мистер Гарринг заботливо исполнял роль навигатора.

Вместе с аквариумом он сидел позади, но по большей своей части находился на улице. Так, заявил он, они не потеряются. Потому что он знает дорогу.

Машину тряхнуло.

— Мы съехали с асфальта, — нахмурился Джон, останавливая машину.

— Нет, нет! — мистер Гарринг нырнул в салон и подался своим призрачным телом вперед. — Мы на нужном пути, — сказал он в ухо Джону. — Мы съехали с основной трассы на Истборн. Через несколько метров будет небольшая гравийная дорога. Вот увиди… почувствуете.   
Если бы мистер Гарринг был бы живым, на этом месте он мог ободряюще улыбнуться. Джон покосился на молчаливого Шерлока — тот и слова со вчерашнего дня не сказал, разве что «Собирайся, Джон! Семь Сестер, туристы, убийство и призрак, у которого нет денег. Тебе понравится эта история». Сейчас он сидел, спрятав руки в рукава пальто и прикрыв глаза.

— Допустим, — Джон качнул головой, заводя арендованный джип (удачный выбор машины).

Туман скапливался вокруг, будто давил на стекла, пытаясь забраться внутрь. Казалось, что и мистер Гарринг, заныривая с новыми указаниями в салон, заносил с собой кусочки тумана. Джон облизнул губы и ущипнул себя свободной рукой.

— Не думаю, что мистер Гарринг, — внезапно заворочался Шерлок, его голос был спокойным и немного скучающим, — хотел бы нас убить, заманив в туман. Он искренне заинтересован в раскрытии дела.

— За которое ты взялся, спросив о камнях, — Джон недоуменно поднял ладонь у руля. 

— Не хочешь сам разгадать этот ребус? — Шерлок опустил подбородок, съезжая вниз по сиденью, словно бы сильнее закутываясь в пальто. — Занятная история.

— Что ж, — Джон откашлялся, — ты понял, как выглядел мистер Гарринг, потому что он умер недавно и все еще старается возвращаться к своему прежнему облику.

— Хорошо, Джон, — Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.

— Французские корни? Хм, быть может, его приветствие? От волнения он поблагодарил за чай для Анны по-французски. Сломанная рука… Ну тут тоже. Могу предположить, что это остаточное явление после смерти. Он помнит, что ему ломали руку и временами воспроизводит это. Я могу предположить все это. Но аквариум, Шерлок? Камни? Одна из самых обычных вещей, что может стоять у человека в квартире. Правда, не самый распространенный способ убийства, — Джон пожал плечами.

— Ты забыл про близорукость, — напомнил Шерлок.

— Манера наклоняться или отодвигаться во время разговора. — Джон продолжал крепко удерживать руль, ожидая подвоха.

— Общение со мной идет тебе на пользу, — отметил Холмс.

— Самовлюбленный мерзавец, — хохотнул Джон. — Так ты не расскажешь мне про камни? Признаюсь, ничего особенного в них не вижу.

— Нет. Я заметил, — Шерлок повернулся, — что в последнее время, особенно в последнее время, прежде чем прочитать какую-нибудь книгу, ты читаешь ее конец, — Шерлок прищурился. — Я проверил. Ты отложил две книги с плохим концом. Я не буду говорить, логичен ли он. Но ты их убрал… — Шерлок внезапно замолчал.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох и нервно улыбнулся. Он что-то пробурчал себе под нос и предпочел не отвечать на замечание Шерлока. Пока не отвечать. Тот, будто бы поняв его намерение, кивнул и вновь продолжил как ни в чем ни бывало:

— На самом деле я бы предпочел провести химический анализ камней. Но ведь это не имеет к нашему делу совершенно никакого отношения. — Он покосился на притихшего на заднем сидении мистера Гарринга. — Дальше нам по прямой? 

— Совершенно верно, — осторожно сказал тот. — Вы бывали в этих местах?

— Нет. Джон и прекрати ехать как черепаха. Скоро, как и сказал мистер Гарринг, начнется гравийная дорога. Вряд ли найдется какой-нибудь сумасшедший, решившийся прогуляться в такую погоду, — он подмигнул Джону. И тому оставалось только вздохнуть и прибавить скорость. До десяти километров в час. 

Шерлок разочарованно вздохнул.

 

***

Фары выхватили из тумана ярко-красную табличку: «Осторожно, на скалах Бичи-Хед водятся привидения! Риск возникновения суицидальных мыслей. Телефон психологической помощи: xxx-xx-xx». Чуть дальше еле-еле просматривался силуэт одноэтажного дома. В окнах горел свет.

— Это не пустой, ну, мой дом. — Мистер Гарринг на секунду вылетел через лобовое стекло и вернулся обратно. — Здесь вы можете остановиться. Супруги Найер сдают несколько комнат для туристов. Дешево. — Он устроился на заднем сидении, прижавшись к аквариуму. — Но я лучше побуду в машине. 

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Шерлок. — Все равно сейчас бесполезно что-либо осматривать.

— Случается, да уж. А еще такой ветер бывает, — печально сказал мистер Гарринг, — как будто бы сбросить со скал хочет. Ну, как кельты раньше делали. Гадость. 

Но Шерлок, не дослушав его, вышел из машины. Джон улыбнулся:

— Доброй ночи, мистер Гарринг.

— И вам того же. — Привидение пыталось растянуться на заднем сидении, засунув ноги в аквариум.

На улице было зябко. Джон поежился и выругался: Шерлок не озаботился даже вытащить их вещи из багажника. Вокруг машины пришлось идти на ощупь. Руки скользили по мокрой поверхности. Ноги собрали всю росу с травы. Так что Джон на порог дома Найеров явился всклоченный, немного вымокший и грязный (поскользнулся — упал).

— Ох, мсье Дюпен, неделькой ранее бы тут стояла такая чудесная погода, — причитала миссис Найер. От нее веяло другой эпохой: быть может, двадцатыми годами. Джон подумал, что ей бы пошли все эти платья, и кружева, и блестки, и перья в шляпах — в общем, все, что принято рисовать на картинках про эпоху «Ревущих двадцатых». Именно их: миссис Найер Америка подошла бы больше тихой Англии. Джон улыбнулся, сделал шаг вперед и уже был готов поприветствовать владелицу дома, но та его опередила.

— О, бедный мой, бедный, — миссис Найер всплеснула руками, — срочно в ванну! Дверь в конце коридора. Немедленно-немедленно! 

Она подлетела к нему, шлепнула по руке, заставив от неожиданности выпустить сумку, и развернула в нужную сторону.

— Спасибо, но я... — Миссис Найер тут же прикрыла ладонью Джону рот и нахмурилась:

— Ваш друг рассказал, что это было непростое путешествие. Теперь я вижу. Немедленно в ванну. Я позабочусь обо всем. Бедный мальчик.

Шерлок смотрел на них, приподняв уголок рта.

«Дюпен?» — беззвучно спросил Джон. Тот развел руками, сымитировав легкий поклон.

 

***

— А меня ты как назвал? — это было первым, что спросил Джон, зайдя в выделенную им с Шерлоком комнату.

Она была небольшой, но аккуратной: две односпальные кровати, столик с винтажной лампой, за которую на блошином рынке содрали бы крупную сумму (и она того стоила), платяной небольшой шкаф и зеркало. Телевизора не было — только стопка книг, аккуратно подпертая горшком с развесистым цветком.

— Джон Франс, писатель. Ты приехал сюда в поисках тишины и вдохновения. Хочешь написать историю, связанную с Семи Сестрами, — на одном дыхании выдал Шерлок.

Он лежал на кровати, закинув ноги на невысокую спинку.

— Франс… Франс... — Джон нахмурился. — Погоди-ка, это из «Страны смеха» что ли? — он удивленно посмотрел на друга.

— Как я и говорил, я просматривал то, что ты читаешь. — Шерлок сложил руки в своем излюбленном жесте. — Такая чушь по большей части.

— Но По ты все-таки прочитал. — Джон покачал головой, вновь пройдясь полотенцем по волосам. Он подошел к своей кровати и устало опустился на нее. Рядом стоял прикрытый салфеткой поднос с ужином.

— Было любопытно, не более чем. Просто это имя ты точно запомнишь. Ты трижды прочитал эти рассказы. Итак, Эдгар Дюпон. Журналист.

— Что ж, приятно познакомиться, мистер Эдгар Дюпон. Планируете статью?

— Определенно. Миссис Найер как раз подкинула неплохую мысль. О психологии убийств в маленьких сообществах. Все друг друга знают с пеленок, и тут внезапно случается оно. 

— И что же миссис Найер рассказала вам, мой любезный друг? — Джон перевернулся на бок и прикрыл глаза. Он зевнул.

— Произошло страшное. Неделю назад в доме на соседней улице произошло убийство. Жертва — юная мисс Гарринг, дочь Джеймса и Эммы Гарринг, племянница Генри Гарринга.

— О, — Джон зевнул еще раз, — значит, жертва все же человек. Но почему наш клиент не знал этого? Он соврал?

— Да, человек. Я предполагал это. На второй вопрос ответ — не знаю. Могу только догадываться, а ты знаешь, как я ненавижу строить воздушные замки из теорий.

— Хм, психологический шок и временная амнезия? — предположил Джон. — А по времени, что случилось раньше, смерть Гарринга или его племянницы? У привидений бывает амнезия? — Он попробовал вспомнить все более-менее научные выкладки о структуре и сознании призраков. К сожалению, из тех получались плохие объекты для исследования: говорили они о себе мало, наблюдениям почти не поддавались, а если кто и попадал в лабораторию в качестве секретного подопытного кролика, то молчал, качаясь над вещью, с которой умер. Холодной войной назывались все попытки ученых достучаться до потустороннего мира.

— Это нам предстоит выяснить. Пока у нас на руках невнятное описание со слов клиента да рассказы миссис Найер.

— И камни, — напомнил Джон. Он подтащил к себе подушку, безуспешно попробовал вытащить из-под себя одеяло и глубоко вздохнул. — Что она рассказала?

— Домов здесь около двадцати, есть даже свой констебль, священник и врач, принимающий у себя на дому по любому поводу. Гарринги жили скромно. Джеймс и Эмма переехали из Лондона несколько лет назад, у них были финансовые трудности, и квартиру в Лондоне пришлось продать. Эмма постоянно болеет, а после смерти дочери и вовсе перестала показываться на люди. Три месяца ее никто и не видел. Кроме священника, который утверждает, что заболел ее дух. Джеймс делает вид, будто ничего не случилось. А полиция в тупике, — Шерлок рассказывал спокойно, размеренно, не так, как он обычно выкладывал свои выводы, ошарашивая фактами и скоростью речи. Он как будто бы рассказывал историю.

— Девочку нашли задушенной подушкой в ее кровати рано утром, — продолжал он. — Самое примечательное, как шепнула мне миссис Найер по секрету, юную Аннабель Гарринг нашли отнюдь не в пижаме. И не в школьной форме, в которой она вернулась накануне вечером. На ней было платье, которого никто, включая собственную мать, не видел у нее в гардеробе. Но миссис Найер сказала, что точно не может определиться с фасоном, потому что констебль на этом месте своего откровения был уже изрядно пьян. Сам же Генри Гарринг, которому и принадлежит дом, показался в нем однажды. И тут все было так, как он и описал нам. Не пробыл и полдня, вылетел, вручил ключи мистеру Ойлу, это местный старожил, хранитель ключей и тайн, местная, так сказать, легенда. Миссис Найер давно мечтает споить его своей вишневой настойкой да выведать пару секретов. — Шерлок усмехнулся и покосился в сторону Джона. Тот спал.

Шерлок вздохнул, прикрыл глаза, а через минуту встал, чтобы накрыть Джона своим одеялом. Он потушил свет и вновь улегся на кровать, принимая прежнюю позу.

Утром туман никуда не ушел: он стелился по земле, скрывая истинные очертания вещей. Но все-таки не был таким густым и непроглядным, как накануне. Судя по виду, Шерлок всю ночь не спал. А вот Джон был удивлен, обнаружив на себе его одеяло. Тот нетерпеливо растолкал его, заявив, что дело не терпит отлагательств. Джон попробовал поворчать, пытаясь рассмотреть, который час — по его ощущениям, было совсем раннее утро. Но стрелки совершенно бессовестным образом замерли на половине пятого — том времени, когда они выехали из Лондона в сторону Истборна. Джон взлохматил волосы и, прихватив полотенце с зубной щеткой, поплелся в ванную. Он забыл посмотреть на время и в холле.

***

Мистер Ойл оказался хранителем маяка Бель-Ту, древнего сооружения, замершего в опасной близости от края скалы.

Вода мерно гудела. Можно было представить, как волны одна за другой накатывают на берег, рождая пену, ворочают мелкую гальку и с бурчанием отступают назад.

— Скалы постепенно разрушаются, и маяк пришлось перенести, — спокойно заметил Шерлок. Он неторопливо шел, выглядя непривычно расслабленным для расследования. — Но после этого как маяк он был уже бесполезен: слишком далеко, чтобы его заметили корабли. И уже у самих скал установили новый маяк.

— Не думал, что ты этим увлекаешься. — Джон пригладил волосы рукой и одернул куртку. Приводить себя в порядок приходилось на ходу.

— Майкрофт рассказывал. В детстве, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — С этим местом связаны несколько случаев, — он повернулся лицом к Джону, идя вперед спиной. — Школьная программа. Удивительно, как ты не в курсе, — хмыкнул Шерлок.

— Я не очень силен в истории. Подозреваю, речь ведь о ней?

— Хорошая догадка, — Шерлок довольно улыбнулся. — Портлендское сражение. Мы разыгрывали его дома. Вместо кораблей были стулья и журнальные столы.

Джон затаил дыхание, представляя себе Шерлока и Майкрофта (последнее было сложнее: он возникал в его мыслях вечно закованным в костюм-тройку и с зонтиком-тростью), играющих в морской бой.

— А еще одна история слишком известна. Но я все равно удивлен, что ты ее знаешь. Сирены. — Джон остановился и вгляделся в размытые очертания обрыва.

Им повезло: стоял штиль. Предполагать, что могло случиться при сильных ветрах, частых гостях Бичи-Хэд, и тумане, можно было только с опаской.

— Я не думаю, что сейчас хороший обзор, — спокойно сказал Шерлок, остановившийся рядом, плечо к плечу.

— Да уж. — Джон сделал шаг к обрыву, пытаясь рассмотреть морскую гладь.

Вода шумела. И прислушавшись, затаив дыхание, закрыв глаза, можно было различить голоса. Джон сделал еще шаг и тут же почувствовал, как Шерлок схватил его под локоть.

— Не могу расслышать, — прошептал Джон, сглотнул и облизнул губы.

— Их редко когда можно услышать, — спокойно сказал Шерлок. — Быть может, в солнечную погоду. А так… один шаг, другой. И без всяких суицидальных мыслей человек падает с обрыва.

— Да уж. — Джон вытянул шею и привстал на цыпочках в последней попытке хоть что-нибудь рассмотреть вдали.

Сирены были местной достопримечательностью, приманкой для любителей острых ощущений и призраками самоубийц. Неравномерным белым облаком тех, кто забыл свой облик, они покрывали прибрежные камни. Кто-то покоился под водой, выглядывая из морской глади (просто галька, окрашенная их кровью, была утащена волнами на дно). От тоски и одиночества (по мнению одних) или смертной злобы на всех живущих (по мнению других) они монотонно звали, рокотали, быть может, пели скорбные песни. Они завораживали — один шаг, другой, и человек действительно мог оступиться. В дурном настроении приезжать сюда было противопоказано. А уж в депрессии — и вовсе строжайше запрещено. По всей пешеходной тропе через каждые метров десять стояли красные пластиковые таблички с номерами психологической помощи. Хотя поговаривали: при том самом Портлендском сражении сирены были на стороне англичан. Удивительный пример патриотизма. Но все равно 1:0 в пользу правительственных мер против привидений. Сирен признали крайне опасными для живых людей.

— Одиноко! — раздался вопль. 

Джон отшатнулся. Шерлок подхватил его под мышки, оттаскивая от края. Вниз полетели камни. И какая-то белая масса взметнулась у самой кромки, хватаясь за траву, пытаясь заползти на обрыв. Масса выла, стонала. Внизу возмущенно шумела вода.

— Одиноко, — шипела масса. 

— К нам, к нам, к нам… — вторили волны.

— Джон, — Шерлок продолжал тащить его назад к пешеходной дорожке. — Они не заберутся сюда. Камни, привязаны к камням, — он судорожно сжал плечи друга. 

— Да, да. Я знаю. — Джон моргнул. В его голову, путая, сковывая мысли и ощущения, словно проник туман. — О Боже, — он судорожно вздохнул, только сейчас понимая, что все это время он почти не дышал. — Я слышал. Слышал их, — он потер ладонями лицо. Джон чувствовал себя как с похмелья: земля продолжала качаться под ногами, он не мог определить не что стороны света, но и где находится вверх или низ. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что Шерлок осторожно обнял его, наклоняя его голову к своему плечу, к темноте, где можно перевести дух и почувствовать почву под ногами.

— Да, сирен можно услышать за один шаг до края. А если человек не идет сам, ему помогают. Редкие свидетельства очевидцев. — Шерлок стоял рядом, придерживая Джона за предплечья, дожидаясь, пока тот не придет в себя. — Твое любопытство удовлетворено? — спокойно просил он.

— Мерзавец. — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока и тихо засмеялся.

Вода мерно шумела, и в этом монотонном рокоте нельзя было различить голосов.

Шерлок кивнул и, вновь засунув руки в карманы пальто, направился в сторону старого маяка.

***

— Туристы, что ли? — хохотнул мистер Ойл, прищуриваясь и откидываясь на спинку стула. Он был похож на доброго моряка из сказок: с большим животом, обтянутым полосатым свитером с оленями, непромокаемых черных штанах, резиновых сапогах. Он курил трубку, почесывая аккуратную небольшую бороду, и щурился из-под косматых бровей. 

— Как вам наша округа? — он хлопнул себя по колену раскрытой большой ладонью, на которой виднелись старые мозоли и маленькие трещины из-за частого соприкосновения с морской водой.

— Крайне любопытно, — начал Шерлок и сделал шаг вперед, разглядывая помещение. — Я Эдгар Дюпон, журналист, а это мой друг, Джон Франс, он писатель.

Джон улыбнулся, кивнув.

— Попутный ветер! Таких к нам еще не заносило, — хохотнул мистер Ойл. — Вы присаживайтесь, — он махнул в сторону стульев, заваленных непонятными старыми тряпками, пожелтевшими журналами и рыболовной сетью. — Вижу, уже пообщались с сиренами. Завораживающие. Каждый раз, как выхожу в море, любуюсь.

— Да уж, завораживающе, — эхом повторил Джон, качая головой. 

Он аккуратно устроился на краешке стула, взяв журналы к себе на колени. Те были совсем старыми, сшитыми чуть ли не вручную, на некоторых засохли чернильные пятна. «1855 год», — было выведено внизу титульного листа. Джон провел пальцем по обложке, стирая тонкий слой пыли. Шерлок остался стоять.

Комната смотрителя была небольшой, но очень светлой. На одной из стен был растянут старый гобелен с рыцарями Круглого стола. Напротив, рядом с окном, гвоздями была приколочена выцветшая репродукция Акколады. Рядышком висел небольшой шкафчик со стеклянными дверцами, через которые можно было разглядывать засушенных насекомых в колбах — запасы приманки. Все оставшееся пространство занимали самые разные вещи. И все это походило на Бейкер-стрит, где царил подобный уютный хаос.

— Так какими судьбами? — Мистер Ойл разглядывал их с любопытством.

— Нам интересна ваша округа, история, — представительно начал Шерлок, будто бы обращаясь к Ее Величеству. Джон с интересом посмотрел на него.

— Мой друг хочет написать рассказ, действие которого бы происходило в ваших живописных и таинственных местах. А я — статью о быте, нравах маленьких поселений, которые как бы оторваны от остальной жизни. Ведь вашей деревни нет даже на карте.

— Верно, верно, молодой человек, — мистер Ойл оскалился, — на картах нас нет.

— Мы остановились у миссис Найер, — Джон перехватил фразу Шерлока. — Она порекомендовала вас как знатока местной истории.

— Истории? — мистер Ойл хохотнул. Смеялся он с удовольствием, от души, явно наслаждаясь самим процессом. Он откинулся на спинку стула — тот скрипнул — и сделал глубокий вдох. — Да, я знаю много историй… и маленьких грязных сплетен, которых гораздо больше, чем всех сирен на побережье. Любопытная лиса, эта миссис Найер. Ее года не изменили, — мистер Ойл покачал головой. — Значит, вы строчите буквы и жаждете славных историй, — он пыхнул трубкой.

— По смыслу верно, — кивнул Шерлок.

— Я знаю, что нужно этой лисе, и это будет между нами. Так что, простите, но кое о чем я не стану вам рассказывать. Пусть сама приходит. У нас уговор, — мистер Ойл хитро прищурился. — Но вы задавайте вопросы. Я люблю свежие уши. Только условие, — он наклонился вперед, — в подарок мне каждый вас из вас пришлет экземпляр с подписью. А вдруг, — смотритель расплылся в улыбке, — из вас какой толк будет, знаменитыми там станете. А я, гляди, и подзаработаю на своей маленькой истории да ваших каракулях.

— По рукам, мистер Ойл. — Шерлок церемонно шаркнул ногой.

— Расскажите нам о семье Гаррингов, — кивнув, дав согласие на условие, поинтересовался Джон.

— Оооо, — довольно протянул мистер Ойл, — значит, вы детектив хотите написать. Люблю детективы.

***

Гарринги — пришлые люди в округе Семи Сестер. Просто однажды один из пустующих (хозяин проигрался в карты да удрал в Истборн от заемщика в лице местного священника) домов был куплен молодым человеком в пенсне, лаковых туфлях и костюме в клетку. Он важно обошел строение, записав все параметры, расспросил про доходность земли, про ее плодородие, и уже через пару дней подписал все нужные документы. Месяца через два и вовсе оказалось, что владелец дома выглядит иначе. Он явился однажды ранним утром, а за ним следовала повозка с лошадьми. Они тащили на себе рояль, закутанный в парусину и перетянутый канатами для устойчивости. И местная детвора, которой в те года было намного больше, чем сейчас, с визгом и горящими от любопытства глазами бежала следом. Мистер Гарринг-старший, поглаживая корпус карманных часов, только усмехался в свои совершенно роскошные усы. Потом он всем желающим рассказывал про джаз, приглашал на удивительные вечера музыки, на которых больший интерес вызывала не чужеземная музыка, а огромный и важный граммофон. Да и фамильный сервиз у них был неплох. Не дрянь какая-нибудь французская. Но самый что ни на есть Китай! Какой-то там эпохи.

У Гарринга-старшего было два сына, выросших на французской земле. Жены у него не было. Поговаривали, что та не отличалась хорошим здоровьем, и после рождения младшего слегла и так и не встала с кровати. Зато следом за Генри Эдвардом Гаррингом приехала его мать. Важная женщина, не желающая ступать на простую землю проклятых дикарей, то ли кельтов, то ли саксов. Впрочем, к римлянам претензии у нее тоже были. Поговаривали, что в доме частенько вспыхивали скандалы на этой почве. Поговаривали, что во время одного из них миссис Софи Гарринг-будь-проклят-тот-день-когда-моя-мать-польстилась-на-деньги-этого-англичанина в девичестве Жаккар-будь-прокляты-эти-англичане и оступилась на лестнице, пересчитала все ступеньки и поломанной куклой раскинулась на шахматном полу холла. И только в этот скорбный час (на самом деле все вздохнули с облегчением), когда с ее лица исчезло высокомерное выражение, можно было различить, насколько удивительно красивой женщиной была Софи Гарринг. А через несколько месяцев непонятным образом рояль прокатился по второму этажу, вылетел на лестницу, проломил перила и настиг мистера Гарринга-старшего за вечерним стаканом виски (не первым по счету).

Люди строили разные предположения: несчастный случай, пятница тринадцатое, канун Всех Святых, неудачное ограбление (рояль-то сумасшедших денег может стоить, и неважно, что сам этот поступок был бы сумасшествием), да и китайский сервиз разбился (а вдруг именно он был целью?), как и черепушка мистера Гарринга-старшего). А когда вскрыли завещание с приложенным письмом для сыновей, из которых явился только Генри-младший, по деревне, словно пожар, распространилась новость. Гарринги были прокляты. И каждое старшое поколение умирало от рук младшего (как с Кроносом было, только наоборот). Почему — не известно. 

Вот, что рассказал им мистер Ойл.

***

По дороге к констеблю (и они выяснили заранее, что его дом, на удивление, стоял на окраине деревни, дальше тропинки к Семи Сестрам) их перехватил мальчишка с запиской от миссис Найер. И мальчишка был единственным, кого они встретили на своем пути. Странное это было дело — полное отсутствие людей на улице. За все время их пути они не заметили ни одного человека. Временами Джон чувствовал, как кто-то проходит мимо, задевая его плечом. Но рядом на самом деле никого не было — только неспешно плыли клубы тумана. Джон списал все это на слишком ранний час. С Шерлока сталось бы поднять его, к примеру, в четыре или пять утра (судя по тому, что на улице светало) — и это считалось, что для сна было и так достаточно времени. В желудке неприятно урчало. Джон вспомнил, что последний раз он ел вчера в обед (это был перехваченный бутерброд из экстренных запасов миссис Хадсон).

«Дорогие мсье Дюпон и мистер Франс, взяла на себя смелость организовать поздний завтрак (я заметила, что вы рано покинули мой дом) в компании констебля и священника. С нетерпением жду вас назад. Ваша миссис Найер», — было выведено нарочито витиеватым почерком. Бумага пахла странно: как будто бы на старых деревянных досках разбили горшок с фиалками.

— Похоже, она просто жаждет новостей и новых сплетен, — покачал головой Джон.

— Но это будет очень удобно, — равнодушно заметил Шерлок.

— О да, — Джон расплылся в улыбке, — как в детективах. Ты читал Ниро Вульфа или Агату Кристи? Ой, да ладно тебе. В самой последней сцене, — он развернулся, идя спиной назад и от эмоций размахивая руками, описывая события, — когда детектив собирает всех участников в одной комнате и выдвигает одну версию за другой. Он начинает с невиновных, предполагая возможные мотивы. А на десерт остается главное разоблачение вечера. 

— Какая глупая трата времени, — проворчал Шерлок.

— Как будто бы ты так никогда не делал.

— Это была крайняя необходимость, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Когда мне не хватало какой-нибудь детали… Точнее не мне, — высокомерно добавил он, — а инспектору для его отчета. 

— Шерлок, — Джон покачал головой, — ты любишь красивые эффекты, ты нуждаешься в эффектной точке в конце истории и последним словом за собой. Гениям, — он тепло улыбнулся, вспоминая первое совместное дело, — не важно, преступники они или же некоторые несносные консультирующие детективы, нужна аудитория.

Шерлок фыркнул и ничего не сказал.

— Вот даже сейчас. Ты скрываешь какую-то часть этой истории. У тебя есть догадки, теории и половина яблока, если не все три четверти. Но тебе нужна последняя сцена с софитами.

— Джон, или подумай сам, или… не заглядывай в конец книги. Верь мне. У этой истории будет закономерный конец. На самом деле, — Шерлок прищурился, пряча подбородок в шарф, — мне не хватает мотива. Скучное дело, — пробормотал он. — Но декорации красивые. — На секунду Джону показалось, что Шерлок сейчас совершенно по-мальчишески покажет ему язык. — Ты оценишь их в последнем акте. Впрочем, сейчас это будет как нельзя кстати. 

— Что я и говорил, — рассмеялся Джон, развернулся и пошел рядом. — Знаешь, иногда я думаю о том, что не хотел бы встретиться с маньяком, который не нуждался в аудитории. Позеры часто совершают ошибки. А вот те, кто тихо шаг за шагом делают свое дело для себя... Это кажется страшным.

— Согласен. Страшно любопытно. Обещай мне, Джон, если узнаешь о таком, то тот час расскажешь. Это было бы прекрасно, — протянул Шерлок.

На секунду Джон сжал его предплечье. Остальной путь до дома миссис Найер они уютно молчали.

***

Констебль оказался тощим, очень высоким мальчишкой лет восемнадцати (и как-то совсем не по-мужски красивым: длинные темные ресницы, полные губы, руки пианиста). Джон тут же вспомнил все многочисленные книги о Диком Западе, когда звезда шерифа отдается тому… кто остается, потому что больше некому. Мальчишка был бледен и постоянно смотрел в пол, он ежился, словно хотел казаться меньше, а от того горбился, за что тут же получал по спине от миссис Найер, которая смотрела на него словно на хорошее приобретение для дочери. Священник, напротив, больше походил на учителя (как потом оказалось, он им и был). У него была совершенно обычная внешность, только церковное облачение было как яркое пятно. Идеальная серая внешность. Отвернувшись от него, можно было и не вспомнить, какого цвета глаза, какая форма носа. Разве что манера говорить, растягивая слова и делая странные паузы, оставалась в памяти.

Миссис Найер с радостью познакомила их с Джоном и Шерлоком. У нее был столь сосредоточенный вид (как у студента, пытающегося выучить весь курс в последнюю ночь перед экзаменом), что, казалось, она вся превратилась в слух.

— Любезная сестра сказала, что вы интересуетесь Гаррингами, — вертя в руках яблоко, заметил священник. Его звали Адам Пэриш, и он попросил обращаться к нему именно так. «Между другими людьми и мной нет никаких различий», — меланхолично объяснил он свою просьбу. 

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Джон.

В центре стола стояла ваза с фруктами. Джон было потянулся к яблоку или банану (не важно, просто он очень хотел есть), но Шерлок внезапно ущипнул его. С видом, будто собирается все записывать, Шерлок вытащил блокнот: «Да, я предпочитаю, делать заметки вручную, по ходу дела, оформляя и свои собственные мысли. Не люблю диктофон. Больше мороки». Он развернул лист так, чтобы Джон смог увидеть: «Есть нельзя!». Тот крепко про себя выругался. Он тут же вспомнил, сколько совершенно прекрасных бутербродов осталось в холодильнике у миссис Хадсон, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Мы все скорбим. Уверен, что убийца будет наказан. Господом нашим.

— А есть подозреваемые? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Нет, — констебль говорил тихо. Он поежился и покосился на миссис Найер. — На самом деле я не имею права рассказывать вам о ходе расследования.

— Джимми, да ты же вырос на моей кухне, — мягко потрепала его по плечу хозяйка. — Разве есть что скрывать от нас? А эти джентльмены, безусловно, будут честны и не используют информацию во зло. — Миссис Найер выглядела совершенно расстроенной.

— Но подозреваемых на самом деле нет. Аннабель была найдена в собственной постели в неизвестной одежде. На ее руках были синяки и царапины. Один ноготь сломан, — констебль судорожно облизнул губы. — Я думаю, что она сопротивлялась. Но в ее спальне был полный порядок.

— Согласитесь, отличная завязка для истории? — миссис Найер осмотрела Джона с Шерлоком.

— Вы проверяли ее обувь? — Шерлок сделал какую-то пометку в блокноте. — Вся ли она была на месте, к примеру? Думаю, Джону пригодится эта информация. Он, конечно, раскрасит историю своим вымыслом и романтическими деталями, любимыми писателями, но факты! Факты всегда важны.

— Боюсь, что нет. Я полностью положился на слова родителей Аннабель: из дома ничего не пропало, только появилось чужое платье.

— Вы думаете, это было неудавшимся ограблением? А Аннабель стала нечаянным свидетелем? — Джон пальцем развернул к себе блокнот Шерлока. Лист был исписан химическими формулами (карбонат кальция, мел, узнал одну из них Джон) и реакциями. 

— Не отрицаю. Правда, момент получился слишком неудачным. И если это было ограбление, то вор точно не местный. Был бы из наших, знал, что Гарринги на выходные собирались ехать в Лондон. Джеймс Гарринг нашел какого-то хорошего врача, которому хотел показать Эмму. Он был так рад самому факту, что рассказал всем.

Под конец своих выводов констебль раскраснелся. Он был явно доволен, что есть кому, словно пасьянс, разложить свои догадки. Он похож на Хопкинса, подумал Джон. Правда, без щенячьего восторга от дедукций Шерлока и ежеминутного ожидания какой-нибудь гениальной мысли неважно по какому поводу.

Шерлок слушал, прикрыв глаза. 

— И это все, — разочарованно развел руками юный констебль.

— Ну почему же, у вас на руках почти все козыри, — задумчиво сказал Шерлок, закусив кончик карандаша с названием клиники, в которой работал Джон.

— А расскажите нам о Гаррингах, какие они?

— Достопочтенные прихожане, — спокойно заметил священник. — Эмма часто приглашала меня к ним в гости для чтения молитв. Джеймс же был весь в работе. После банкротства ему было тяжело вставать на ноги. Своей работой он больше не мог заниматься. Поэтому он взял на себя плотническое дело, помогая всем нуждающимся в деревне, — священник говорил монотонно, чуть ли не раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. — Аннабель была прелестным ребенком. Временами Эмма жаловалась на ее непоседливый характер, но все бы утихомирилось с возрастом. Я уверен.

— А в чем заключалась ее непоседливость?

— Любопытна. Чрезмерно любопытна, — натянуто засмеялась миссис Найер. — И ничего странного в последнее время не происходило.

Она прикрыла ладонью рот и зевнула.

— А что вы скажете о Генри-младшем? — Шерлок постукивал кончиком карандаша о стол. 

— Почти ничего, — пожала плечами миссис Найер. — Он приезжал только раз, предпочитая подкидывать небольшие деньги брату. Вроде бы, у него была своя контора в Лондоне. Но дело там нечистое. В общем, Джеймс не распространялся. Увы, на этом и вся история, дорогие джентльмены. 

Шерлок сделал очередную пометку и пихнул Джона локтем: «Отвлеки».

— Прошу прощения, я покину вас ненадолго. Кое-что нужно забрать из машины, — он вежливо улыбнулся.

— Конечно-конечно. Только сначала... — миссис Найер кокетливо улыбнулась, накрыв своей ладонью руку Шерлока, и перешла на шепот: — Сегодня вечером мы решили устроить спиритический сеанс. Вызовем дух Аннабель. В доме у Гаррингов. 

— Спасибо, — Шерлок кивнул. — Это будет любопытный опыт.

Как хором утверждал научный мир, спиритические сеансы были уделом мошенников. Ни на одном из сотни проводимых сеансов не было зафиксировано явление духа умершего человека. Зато слетались, словно пчелы на мед, все ближайшие призраки. И если среди них были желающие пошутить… Как неофициально высказался профессор Челленджер, признанный специалист по призракам, цирк творился тот еще. 

Хлопнув Джона по плечу, Шерлок выскочил на улицу. Джон нахмурился и глубоко вздохнул.

— А теперь, мистер Франс, — улыбка миссис Найер напоминала оскал голодной акулы, — как писатель расскажите о ваших историях. Что-нибудь захватывающее и детективное?

Священник и констебль выглядели погруженными в свои мысли. 

— Сейчас я как раз работаю над одной книгой… — начал Джон.

И это не было ложью. В черновиках его блога до сих висело неопубликованным очередное дело Холмса. Ничего сверхъестественного, по словам детектива. Просто история о даме, потерявшей свое завещание. А следом и убитой из-за него. Как потом оказалось, призрак разгневанного супруга, узнавшего, что при жизни его благоверная ему была не верна, спрятал документы в полый ошейник собаки. Английский породистый бульдог был подарен щенком в день их свадьбы. Подарен любовником. Какая ирония судьбы. Любовник и был убийцей, проигравшимся в подпольном казино. И ему очень нужны были деньги. Те, как говорилось вслух, причитались ему по завещанию. А в результате все ушло на благотворительность и содержание пса. Того звали Глэдстоун. И он наотрез отказался расставаться с Шерлоком и Джоном. В конце концов, он был очень умным псом. Простая, поучительная история, по словам Шерлока, которая вылилась в то, что Джон ломился в запертую бронированную дверь семейного хранилища. Потому что за ней умирал Шерлок… Потом, намного позже, казалось бы через вечность (на самом деле — пару часов) Джон не стал читать книгу, оставленную на столике в комнате ожидания. Он заглянул в конец…

Джон откашлялся.

— Миссис Найер, вы не подскажете, сколько сейчас времени? Я смотрю на ваши часы, — он махнул в сторону напольного маятника, — боюсь, они сломаны.

— Ну почему же, — та пожала плечами. — Пять минут до полуночи.

— Но ведь сейчас день? — недоуменно спросил Джон, не понимая, разыгрывают его или нет.

— День и пять минут до полуночи, да, — кивнул священник.

— Здесь всегда такое время, — миссис Найер подперла подбородок кулаком. — Если хотите посмотреть, как двигаются стрелки, тик-так, тик-так, — она пальцем очертила в воздухе круг, — то лучше идти к Гаррингам. Где мы и так будем. В пять минут до полуночи, — она улыбнулась. — Лучше продолжайте свою историю. Как ваш герой догадался, что завещание спрятано в ошейнике собаки?

***

Дом Гарринга встретил их горящим светом во всех окнах. Со слов Генри Джон представлял его стоящим на какой-нибудь окраине, требующим ремонта, маленьким, в конце концов, заброшенным. Но это было двухэтажное крепкое строение недалеко от гипотетического центра деревушки, почему-то обозначенного воткнутой в землю сваей. Рядом с домом росла красивая раскидистая ива, своими ветвями она чуть ли не упиралась в стену. Их встречал Джеймс Гарринг, выглядевший как типичный француз.

— Прошу, — он нервно улыбнулся, приглашая их. — Ваш друг уже здесь, — он говорил с явным акцентом.

— Шерлок? — удивился Джон.

Тот действительно ждал их в холле, на одном из семи стульев, расставленных на шахматном полу вокруг круглого стола. В руках он вертел сложенный вчетверо лист.

— Я решил, что будет проще дождаться вас здесь, — он положил бумажку перед собой. — Джон, это будет тебе интересно, — он махнул в сторону маятника, точной копии того, что стоял у миссис Найер.

Маятник мерно раскачивался из стороны в сторону. За окном спрятанное туманом солнце подбиралось к зениту. Джон потерял счет времени. Он начинал злиться на Шерлока за то, что тот не раскрывал ему всей картины. Но, с другой стороны, тот попросил верить ему. Об этом же он, истекая кровью от пулевого ранения, просил через связь из хранилища. Джон сделал глубокий вдох. И только тогда заметил портрет. Джеймс и, судя по всему, Эмма удивительно подходили друг другу. Идеальная пара. А вот их дочь… Одетая в темно-синее платье с вышитыми колокольчиками, расчесанная и умытая, с портрета смотрела Анна Вулф. «Аннабель Эмилия Гарринг», — гласила одна из подписей на деревянной табличке.

— Приступим! — хлопнула в ладоши миссис Найер.

По случаю она переоделась в длинное темно-зеленое платье и захватила шаль.  
— Позвольте мне рассказать вам одну историю. Жили два брата, — Шерлок рассказывал историю, прикрыв глаза. — Один унаследовал отцовский бизнес в виде маленькой бухгалтерской конторы. Этому брату всегда удавалась математика. Второй выбрал путь обычного банковского клерка. Он мог сочинять стихи, читать запоем книги, но предпринимательской жилки был лишен начисто. Зато был счастлив в любви. Доказательством тому верная жена и всеобщая любимица, дочь. Но однажды первый брат затеял авантюру с акциями. Он вложился в земельный участок, где могли найти нефть. Уговорил брата отдать последние деньги. Но их ждал финансовый крах. Первый брат остался в Лондоне, пытаясь наладить свои дела. А второй… Второй был вынужден уехать в глубинку, продав все имущество, чтобы погасить долги. Но все-таки он был счастлив. Жена и дочь последовали за ним.

Джеймс закашлялся. Его руки тряслись. В конце концов, не выдержав, он полез за носовым платком.

— Да, эта первый акт истории Джеймса и Генри Гаррингов. Простая история. С кем не бывает. Но дело в том, — и здесь, Джон, ты должен оценить момент, любой автор или режиссер начал бы с этого второй акт, — что здесь произошло следующее. Внезапно земля принесла доход, да в таком масштабе, на какой в самых смелых мечтах не рассчитывали братья. Правда вот только Генри Гарринг решил скрыть это. Джеймс жил где-то далеко. Был счастлив. Он не был способен правильно распоряжаться деньгами. И Генри ничего не сказал. Совесть его не мучила. Он оправдывался тем, что ежемесячно присылал небольшую сумму. И ее действительно хватало. И вновь антракт, потому что дальше будет интерлюдия. — Шерлок облизал губы. 

Он явно наслаждался моментом. И что бы не говорил об обычной истории… Джон покачал головой, улыбнувшись — Шерлока полностью поглощал момент истины. И, казалось, все остальные, завороженные рассказом, сохраняли молчание. Но только казалось. Джон вгляделся в их лица. Но Шерлок его опередил.

— Вы ведь никогда не докапывались до истины. Вы бросались на ответ, который должен был унять вашу тоску. Именно поэтому вы все ходите по кругу.

Джон удивленно вскинул брови, он не понимал, к чему тот клонит. Остальные продолжали молчать.

— Интерлюдия, — объявил детектив. — История про Аннабель Гарринг, чудесную девочку лет одиннадцати. Джеймс, она мечтала о собаке, не так ли? — Шерлок замолчал, дожидаясь кивка. — Так и знал. Как я и говорил, Генри предпочитал жизнь в Лондоне. И показался здесь всего трижды. Как уверены многие. Первый раз он приехал и отказался от дома. Второй… но все по порядку. Итак, Аннабель, хорошая дочь, излишне любопытная, беспокоящаяся за мать. Однажды, глядя на безуспешные попытки отца найти доктора для Эммы, она решается на неслыханное. Выкрав чужую одежду, и это не так важно для этой истории… Хотя. Миссис Найер, — Шерлок обернулся к хозяйке гостиницы, — вы же с самого начала знали, что кто-то залез к вам на чердак, перерыл старые сундуки, в темноте стащив разные гольфы и прочее? Знали, — на сей раз Холмс не стал дожидаться ответа.

Миссис Найер кинула на него злой взгляд и тут же резко отвернулась, нервно сложив руки на груди. 

— Давно не проверяла чердак. Мало ли, никчемная старая рухлядь.

Маятник продолжал мерно отсчитывать время. Туман собирался у окон, полностью закрывая дневной свет. Извинившись, священник зажег свечи.

— Мистер Пэриш, вы тоже любопытная фигура на этой доске. Священник, который присутствует на спиритическом сеансе, — Шерлок с любопытством взглянул на служителя Бога.

— Мы все желали одного — найти убийцу Аннабель.

Джон вскинул голову, вновь прокручивая слова священника. Он сказал «желали», не «желают». Прошедшее время. Но перебивать представление Шерлока он не стал.

— Охотно верю. — Шерлок прошелся пальцами по краю стола, словно перебирая гамму на рояле. — Итак, Аннабель, которую болезнь матери толкнула на дерзкий поступок. Однажды она тайком выскользнула из комнаты, рядом с окнами которой так удачно растет ива, и направилась в Лондон. У нее не было коварных замыслов. Она всего-то хотела попросить денег у дяди, чуть больше сумму. Предложить ему помочь с делами или уборкой дома, хоть как-нибудь отработать долг. Но Генри Гарринга не было дома. Его не было и в конторе. Предполагаю, что он отлучился на обед. Это тоже не важно. Аннабель каким-то образом проникла в офис. Она подумала, что не будет страшным, оставить дяде записку. Так Аннабель и сделала. Правда, прихватила с собой пачку денег. Домой Аннабель не вернулась. Она отправила конверт с деньгами для отца. И тот дошел до адресата, осчастливив Джеймса и Эмму. 

Шерлок повернулся к безутешному отцу.

— Вы подозревали, что брат вас обманул. Но ни секунды не засомневались в его внезапной помощи и в точности выданной суммы. Фунт к фунту. Вы ничего не смыслите в финансах, но не могли не догадаться, что деньги были завернуты не в просто исписанную странными цифрами бумагу. Дело в том, что Аннабель схватила то, что посчитала черновиком. А это был довольно-таки официальный договор о земле и доходах, на задней стороне которого Генри от забывчивости что-то начертил во время, быть может, размышлений или какого-нибудь разговора. Джеймс, вы же сами дали его мне. Вы знали. Читать-то вы умеете. — Шерлок бросил листок, сложенный вчетверо в сторону Гарринга. 

Джеймс попытался что-то сказать, но вновь беззвучно зарыдал. 

— Итак, развязка. Надо сказать, что Генри обладал нравом вспыльчивым, и обнаружив, что пропали не просто деньги, а пропал договор, застав на месте преступления Аннабель — думаю, та решила, что будет честнее вернуться с почты к дяде — Генри Гарринг в приступе бешенства задушил ее диванной подушкой.

Никто не шелохнулся. Джеймс продолжал рыдать, священник внимательно изучал свои ладони, констебль сжался. А миссис Найер неотрывно с непонятным выражением смотрела на Шерлока.

— Тайком Генри Гарринг привез тело Аннабель. Он уложил ее. Он действительно сожалел, что, впрочем, нисколько не является оправданием. И это был второй раз, когда он посетил этот дом.

Неожиданно Шерлок достал из кармана бумажный комок. 

— В третий раз Генри посетил этот дом не по своей воле. Кто-то — подозреваю, что это были вы, миссис Найер: вы умная и любопытная женщина — докопался до правды, так же, как и я, увидев этот лист договора. В третий раз Генри заманили сюда. Или же привезли насильно, подстроив похищение. Увы, никто из вас мне не расскажет этого. А главный свидетель попросту от шока потерял память. — Шерлок развернул комок, и по столу рассыпалось галька с каким-то белым налетом. 

Мел, это мел, понял Джон, прикоснувшись пальцами.

— И на этот раз вы все, сговорившись, его убили. Закидали камнями и сбросили с обрыва, — голос Шерлока был равнодушен.

— О Господи, — Джон прикрыл глаза.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет. Не хочу возвращаться, не хочу! — раздался из воздуха плач. Над столом появилось привидение Генри Гарринга.

— Шерлок, — пораженно прошептал Джон.

— Так надо, — резко сказал Шерлок и внезапно вскочил, так что его стул, покачнувшись, упал, и дернул Джона.

— Немедленно к стене!

— Это парадокс, Джон, — Шерлок говорил спокойно, не отрывая взгляда от собравшихся. 

Те встали, окружив стол, и неотрывно смотрели на привидение.

— Генри Гарринг-младший застыл в осознании момента своей собственной смерти. Я не психолог, чтобы рассуждать о внутренних причинах. Он впал в безумие от совершенного и забыл о том, что именно он убил Аннабель. Он помнил только о факте чьей-то смерти в его доме, который мешал ему вернуться назад. И искренне хотел разобраться в произошедшем. Прошлое тянуло его назад, словно камни в аквариуме. Джон, — Шерлок облизнул губы, нащупывая его руку, — ты наконец понял, какой смысл был скрыт в них?

Миссис Найер первой протянула руки к сжавшему привидению. Священник залез на стол и вцепился в бок призрака. Они сбросили его на шахматный пол.

— Это камни с обрыва? — Джон вжался в стену, шаря по ней рукой в поисках двери.

— Верно, меловые обломки, которые не очень-то принято класть в воду. Они растворяются. Поражен, что ты считал их приемлемыми и не обратил внимания с самого начала, — Шерлок покосился в сторону окна и тут же отвернулся. Стекло разлетелось со звоном. Полетел первый камень.

— Там были и обычные камни, — запротестовал Джон.

— Да, которые как раз летят в окно, — мрачно кивнул Шерлок.

Брошенная галька застучала по шахматному полу, и по нему поползли трещины. Толпа обступила Генри Гарринга, сжавшегося в позе эмбриона на черном квадрате. Он обхватил руками голову и что-то бормотал. Он все еще походил на человека. «Я не хотел. Я не помню. Я не хотел», — послышалось Джону. Но в этот момент он, наконец, нащупал ручку двери.

— Бежим, — выдохнул Джон, дернув Шерлока на себя.

— Нет! Пожалуйста, нет. Я убил, но я не хотел! — раздалось им в спины.

Они вылетели из дома Гаррингов. Под окном с рогатками стояли мальчишки. Камни в их руках появлялись словно из воздуха. И они вновь и вновь швыряли их в окно. К счастью, Шерлок с Джоном не были им интересны.

— Черт, — Шерлок выругался, отряхивая руки. Между его пальцами сыпался меловой осадок со скал. — Проверь карманы! Мы должны уйти отсюда с пустыми руками!  
Джон хлопнул себя по карманам: пальцы нащупали мелкую гальку. Он тут же выбросил ее.

— Засранец! Ты знал!

— Джон, не сейчас. Скажи мне, ты ничего не ел?

— Твоими стараниями, мерзавец, я голоден как последний динозавр в ледниковый период.

— Хорошо, Джон. Это хорошо. Обещаю, мы сходим к Анджело или Манчини. Когда вернемся.

— Ты мог бы просто сказать, что нам нужна еда в дорогу, — Джон покачал головой. — Можешь объяснить, что здесь происходит?

— Да, конечно. Но мы должны уйти. Наша роль завершена.

— Ты хочешь спустить все на самосуд? — Джон застыл, ошарашенный мыслью. — Да что тут происходит. Анна, Аннабель? Кто она? Ох, все адские черти, — неожиданно на ум пришло армейское ругательство, — ты никогда бы не оставил на произвол дело. Не оставил бы людей линчивать привидение. Шерлок, я знаю тебя. Ты не мог бы. Господи, Шерлок, они все мертвы?

— Не первый век, Джон, — устало покачал головой Шерлок. Его плечи поникли.

За их спинами глубоко в тумане занимался пожар. Ветер набирал силу.

***

Туман извивался, словно живое существо, поднятое из зимней спячки, неторопливо, переворачивая, скручивая клубы, похожие на сгустки дыма. Он сжимал деревню у Семи Сестер в кольцо, подобно анаконде. И вскоре даже отблесков пожара не стало видно. Легкий ветер собирал остатки тумана, налипшего сахарной ватой на траву, сгоняя их в сторону обрыва. И Джону представилось, что и всю эту странную массу, похожую на взбитых в миксере призраков, и деревню, щепка за щепкой, он снесет в пропасть. И сирены вцепятся в подношение, уволокут в морские глубины. Джон ухмыльнулся и провел ладонью по лицу, прогоняя образы последних минут.

— Когда-то у Семи Сестер была маленькая деревенька. Совсем небольшая. Зато у них был один полицейский, священник и врач. И все друг друга знали с пеленок. Как-то раз к ним наведались чужестранцы. И местные жители с радушием приняли их. Шло время, и никто не знал о проклятии, от которого бежали незнакомцы. На два века наложила заклятие заморская ведьма, которой не подали стакан воды. Два века подряд младшее поколение должно было становиться причиной гибели старшего. Тем временем один из сыновей завел семью, вскоре у него появилась дочь. А второй перепугался последствий проклятия настолько, что однажды в порыве гнева убил свою племянницу. И сошел с ума. Вся деревня была в трауре. Пока кто-то однажды не узнал правду. Люди собрались и закидали убийцу камнями. Тот успел только проклясть их перед смертью. И так и не признался, что он убийца. Он обрек всех на два века подряд гореть в огне, каждые десять лет заново переживая трагедию. Так оно и случилось… — рассказывая историю, Шерлок покачивался с носка на пятку. Он запрокинул голову, будто бы обращаясь к небу или наблюдая за облаками. — Это краткое содержание легенды, — подытожил он.

Джон слабо улыбнулся.

— Дело закрыто? — спокойно спросил он Шерлока.

Тот стоял рядом, крутя в пальцах упаковку от никотиновых пластырей. Карман пальто оттягивала какая-то книга, которой Джон раньше не видел.

— Возможно, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Я не знаю, до какой точки доходила эта история в прошлые разы. Но сейчас именно эта страница последняя. Поражен, что ты не знаешь этой легенды, — он улыбнулся Джону. — Детская страшилка.

— Зато за последние сутки я узнал о тебе много нового: морские бои с Майкрофтом, детские страшилки. Это он тебе рассказывал?

— Отец, — мягко поправил его Шерлок. — Я поведу. — Он продемонстрировал вытащенные из кармана друга ключи.

— Итак, ты рассказал всю историю, поставил точку. Быть может. Но что по поводу Аннабель? — спросил Джон, забираясь в машину. Шерлок последовал его примеру.

— В легенде, которую я слышал, убийца отрицал свою вину. Генри сознался — быть может, это и в самом деле станет последней точкой, — всматриваясь в клубящийся туман, Шерлок провел рукой по рулю. — И можно только строить догадки по поводу Анны-Аннабель. Возможно, помимо всего прочего она была умной девочкой, которой надоело быть проклятой. Она нашла камни, которые держали ее дядю. Нашла способ прийти к нам, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Думаю, это не так весело, быть проклятым. В конце концов, как и сказал Гарринг, это дело мертвых. Но могу только представить, как будет доволен Майкрофт, — проворчал он.

— Ммм... — Джон потянулся на сидении. — Политическая подоплека? Угроза государственному строю?

— Примерно так. Майкрофт нацелен на стабильность прежнего курса по отношению к привидениям. Сейчас, как он думает, в мире более-менее поддерживается равновесие, читай — выгодное положение. И если накануне референдума всплывет история про Гаррингов, про всю эту деревню, то это может стать хорошим оружием в руках радикалов. Можно запугивать людей, что привидения могут быть точь-в-точь как живые, могут возвращаться из далекого прошлого и переживать раз за разом какую-то ситуацию. А это, естественно, может задеть живых. Главное — правильно подать информацию. К примеру, все это может вылиться в войну. Не между призраками и живыми. Но между живыми. У всех есть свои причины.

— И Майкрофт просил тебя этим заняться.

— Десять лет назад, — кивнул Шерлок. — Я отказался. Скучно и предсказуемо. Я так думал.

— А сейчас? — Джон приподнял бровь.

— Как выяснилось, ты не знал этой истории. Был уверен, что тебе понравится. Кстати, — Шерлок вытащил из кармана книжку в мягкой белой обложке. Казалось, она была сшита вручную. Он протянул ее Джону.

— Что это? — Тот повертел ее перед собой, пролистнул страницы, исписанные аккуратным каллиграфическим почерком с пометками на полях, рисунками и пришитыми маленькими листками с замечаниями, обрывками карт.

— Стащил, когда мы были у мистера Ойла. Подумал, что тебе понравится, — весело сказал Шерлок. — Это его… кх, заметки о деревне у Семи Сестер, своеобразная хроника.

— Мы же не должны ничего брать? — Джон скрестил руки на груди.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что мистер Ойл был бы не против. Проверим? — Шерлок оскалился. 

— А меня не посетит разгневанный призрак мистера Ойла? — Джон перелистнул еще пару страниц. Пальцы приятно скользили по бумаге. 

Шерлок сложил ладони в излюбленном жесте, нахмурился, глядя в потолок, а потом повернулся и с самым серьезным видом произнес:

— Тогда у нас будет возможность послушать его многочисленные истории.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Забавное ощущение: как будто бы он не часть истории про Гаррингов.

— Думаешь, он старше всего этого? — задумчиво спросил Шерлок.

— Быть может. В мифологии же были истории про хранителей мест. Были, Шерлок, не смотри на меня так.

— Звучит, как ни странно, логично.

— В привидениях мало понятной нам логики.

— Это пока мы смотрим на них как на… возможных инопланетян, Джон. Все просто. Стоит только посмотреть на них как на продолжение человека, и все становится понятно. Отсюда вывод: большинство привидений — идиоты.

— Вот так уж и большинство?

— Я не проверял, — легкомысленно заметил Шерлок, заводя машину. — Но после знакомства с тобой понял, что надежда еще есть. Кстати, — он внезапно замер, развернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Джона, — вот тебе и явное доказательство, что виновник может быть жертвой. И к черту правила клюэдо! — он улыбнулся.

Джон нахмурился, вспоминая: конечно же, дело Генри Баскервиля. Он засмеялся.

— Ты будешь самым сварливым и невыносимым привидением на свете. — Джон откинулся на спинку сидения. — Я так и представляю, сколько страшных историй может родиться о призраке, который посещает Скотланд-Ярд и на манер Ворона По требует: «Еще дел! Еще! Скучно!» — он зевнул. — В одном Скотланд-Ярде в подвале, заваленном папками дел, жил призрак одного гениального консультирующего детектива, при жизни и после смерти. И все было бы хорошо, идеальное сотрудничество. Но полицейские были идиотами, а призрак часто скучал.

— Это будет интересно.

— И опасно.

— Договорились.

Дернувшись, застыв и снова дернувшись, секундная, а следом и минутная стрелка продолжили отсчет времени.


End file.
